


repeat

by xiurious



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pianist Chanyeol, blame my past self from 6 years ago, i just checked my grammar with grammarly, if theres any grammar mistakes, no happy ending, so i consider this no beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiurious/pseuds/xiurious
Summary: for the melody they both recreated together, they played it on repeat...even to the end
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 2





	repeat

**Author's Note:**

> It was something I wrote like 6 years ago in 2015 I think and I placed it back into my drafts cause I have nightmares of my writing back then. But anyhow, it's seeing the light of day on the request of my dear friend, Ein~
> 
> This idea was originally some headcannon from my friend Ari and I decided to grab it and go.
> 
> I hope this won't kill too much of your brain cells cause my writing back then was shite :"")

That guy there, yes. That one, the one who's staring at the piano keys underneath his fingers lifelessly. His name Park Chanyeol, the living legendary pianist. He used to convey happiness in his pieces but after the years pass by, there he is. In a state of breaking.

He left loud a deep breath and stood up, walking away from the piano towards the large glass window at the other side of his living room.

Looking outside, the sky is crying. As if they're crying on his behalf. He turned back looking at the wall filled with portraits and pictures.

Of him and his lover, Byun Baekhyun.

He walked towards the couch that was perfectly placed directly opposite to the wall. Slumping into the couch his eyes roamed across the pictures. Feeling sad and empty in his heart, tears started to form and threatened to fall from his eyes.

Grabbing the pillow that's been lying down next to his feet, he buried his face in the pillow and cried his heart out.  
  
  


* * *

Oh, look, there behind that wooden door. Oh okay, shhh. We won't want him to hear our voices or else he might just be kicked out. It took that boy a while to convince the girl to let him into the building.

Before I forgot, that boy there is Baekhyun and that person playing the piano inside the room is Park Chanyeol. Or should I say, Baekhyun's idol.

It's been a few months since Baekhyun started to admire Chanyeol and his admiration consisted of him "stalking" every time Chanyeol was practising in the piano room.

It wasn't like those cliche dramas where he was drawn to the room by the sound of the piano Chanyeol had played. Rather, it took place on a cold winter night.

Baekhyun was a bit tipsy because he had been drinking a few shots because he and his group of friends won a singing competition. And as he was walking back home, he was almost hit by a fast passing car.

But as if he was giving another chance at breathing, a guy had saved him. He was slightly taller than Baekhyun. With very distinctive ears, Baekhyun's saviour was non-other than Chanyeol.

Without giving time for him to let out words of appreciation and offer him a drink for his help, Chanyeol walked away into the cold getting further and further away from Baekhyun. Even though he was in a state that was far from the path to sane, he used all his might to get his legs to walk in a straight matter and slowly he began to follow his saviour.

As if the universe was being kind to him, maybe for the deeds he did in the past, he managed to follow Chanyeol to a quiet old cafe. He stood by the window and looked at his saviour taking a seat in front of the piano at the other end of the cafe. Despite the cold winds and small snowflakes kissing his already pale skin, sending him dreadful feelings and making him shiver he stood firm by the window.

He was diligently watching Chanyeol play the famous piece by Yiruma, River Flows In You. It would sound weird but as the name of the piece, the warmth was the feeling flowing inside of him. He felt a weird emotion beginning to bloom in his heart.

The feeling of _love_.

Determined to know more, he went to the cafe the next day asking the old woman there about Chanyeol and a few days after that, he knew where Chanyeol had been studying and practising his music.

So, after that incident that occurred a few months ago, Baekhyun began admiring Chanyeol. Not only because Chanyeol was his saviour but he felt at ease every time he hears the soft soothing melody that comes out from the piano that Chanyeol plays.

He was afraid, Baekhyun was a shy boy. He never thought of confessing to Chanyeol and so, he's been hiding in the shadows admiring Chanyeol from afar, for years.

From when Chanyeol was a mere pianist trying to make a living by playing here and there for small crowds to when he played the bigger venues such as formal company dinners. Until now, where he's living the lush life. People knowing him, getting well paid, having everything he ever dreamed off.

But there was this empty feeling inside him, he couldn't pinpoint it but he knew that all this would mean nothing if this feeling keeps on being attached to him.  
  


* * *

  
  


Tonight was his last performance for his world concert. Showing his love for his home country, he decided his last concert would be here in Seoul.

In each and every concert, there was one person that would sit at the corner of his concert. Taking in all the emotions in the melodies he created. Even though that person has been listening to them again and again for the past couple of years, it still sends him the same warmness he felt that on that cold night.

As Chanyeol was coming closer to the end of his concert, he stood up and took the mic he prepared beforehand. Standing in front of the audience, he took a deep breath before proceeding with his anxiously prepared speech.

"All this time, I felt lonely. I felt a growing empty feeling inside of me. But on one night as I was walking in the cold streets, I saved someone from being hit and for some reason as I looked at that person's face. I felt at ease." He gave out a small sad smile as he remembered that night.

"And for this last performance, I'll be singing Stay With Me as a special performance." He placed the mic away and sat in front of the piano.

As the hall began filling with the soft melody and his breathtaking singing, one particular person began crying. He felt every emotion you could feel at the same time.

After what seemed like an eternity, it all ended. The crowd applauded and headed out except for that one person.

He was still crying and Chanyeol saw him. Taking light steps, Chanyeol sat in the seat next to that person.

"Why are you crying?" Chanyeol asked and the person slowly took his hands away from his face. Revealing a face Chanyeol wanted to see all these years.

"You?" It was evident in Chanyeol's voice that he was trembling.

"I'm Baekhyun. Your admirer." He said trying to smile while holding in his tears.

"Hi, Park Chanyeol."  
  


* * *

  
  


Their relationship went on a smooth sail and they were never happier. It would seem like it's going to end with a happy fairytale ending. But sadly, in their story fairytale endings are far from sight.

Baekhyun was sick, but he never dared to tell Chanyeol.

On one evening, during which Chanyeol went got for groceries. Baekhyun was lying in the couch all pale and lifeless.

"Uncle Baek, are you okay? I checked the cupboard but we ran out of meds. I'll just go and buy some okay? I'll be back real quick." The little girl said.

As the girl ran out with her coat, Baekhyun slowly stood up and walked towards the music player. He chooses that _one_ song he loved the most. The one he made with Chanyeol. The song of their love story. The song that's eternally played in my heart. The song he cherishes the most.

Placing his fingers across the piano keys, he played the song with the last strength he had. Feeling tired he places his head on the edge of the piano and fell asleep.

Coming home, the little girl heard the music playing and she saw Baekhyun at the piano, sleeping. Getting the medicine ready, she approached him. As she tried to wake him up, he remained still. She began to furiously wake him up but it resulted in him falling to the ground into her arms.

Shouting out his name, she began crying. In her sobbing state, she slowly took out her phone and called someone.

At the other end of the line, the person heard a familiar melody playing and as soon as he heard the cries of the girl, he fell to the ground. Tears building up and the screen of his phone cracked.

Not only that, but his heart also broke into a million pieces.

"Baekhyun..."  
  


* * *

  
  


Chanyeol had become insane, playing that same verse of the song he heard on the phone call that dreaded day where his lover left him. He played that verse as if it was the only music left in the world. Even when he's off to bed, he kept on replaying that same song again and again.

Making it even harder to fall asleep. All he could see and think of was the happy times where he would sing and create music with Baekhyun. And he still remembered the day they made that song, the day Baekhyun decided that adopt a child.

Every time he looked at the little girl, he can't help but think of Baekhyun. She looked like him, the way she cared for him was the same as Baekhyun used to treat him. Seeing the similarities, it made his heart hurt much more.

As much as it hurt Chanyeol, the little girl felt hurt that he's been playing the same song all over again and crying when he hears Baekhyun's voice in the song.  
  


* * *

  
  


Walking down towards the living room, the little girl saw Chanyeol crying and it was a more breaking scene as the rain was pouring heavily.

"Uncle Chan, I'll make chicken soup for you okay? Take a rest first, you're tiring yourself and it hurts me seeing you in this state." She took a blanket and placed it over Chanyeol.

After she went to the kitchen, Chanyeol walked towards the piano. On the way, he looked at the pictures again and let out a deep sigh. Sitting in front of the piano he reminisced the time Baekhyun would sit next to him singing as he played the piano.

Taking his phone out, he went through his playlist and tapped on that song. Crying he also played the song on the piano. Against the falling rain, the melody was really faint but as seconds passed, the melody began to fade and in the end, it disappears.

The little girl came in to see Chanyeol lying lifelessly on the ground with a few music sheets in his hand. Dropping the soup she ran towards him and began trying to wake him up but Chanyeol isn't waking up.

Looking at the music sheets in his hand. She cried as she read the writing on the top of the paper.  
  
  
  


**_"Our Promise, Forever Together"_ **

_by Baekhyun & Chanyeol_


End file.
